


【塞尔达／时息】沉眠百年的勇者与妖精少年

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>时笛林克 & 旷野林克。>>称呼方式：时笛林克-时，旷野林克-息吹。>>时之少年来到旷野之息的故事。>>自设多。人物性格偏差。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, OoT Link/BotW Link, Time/Wild (Legend of Zelda), 时息, 时笛林克/旷野林克
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 沉眠百年的勇者与妖精少年 1

沉眠百年的勇者与妖精少年

这是一只很特殊的精灵。

息吹在刚发现对方的时候就意识到了这一点。毕竟，身为踏遍了海拉鲁大地几乎所有角落的勇者，他还从未在大精灵之泉以外的地方见过这种神奇的生物。受女神宠爱的精灵们总是围绕在被神所祝福的泉水附近，在安全又隐秘的花丛里散发出柔和的光芒。她们总是安静且害羞的，在注意到其他人靠近的时候会速度飞快地逃离，呼一下便不见了踪影。为了捕捉这些令人头疼的小东西，经验丰富的少年英杰不得不特地换上隐蔽性良好的夜行套装，再蹲下身子一点一点静悄悄地挪过去。饶是这样，他还是失败了好几次，望着头顶上方突然飞远的精灵止不住地叹息。  
但是这一只有些不一样。息吹还是第一次在迷雾森林的深处见到精灵。当时他在浓重的雾气中迷失了方向，希卡石板又不知出了什么故障，地图只能显示出一片充满燥点的雪花。就在金发的冒险家万念俱灰，打算碰运气四处随便转转的时候，蓦地被不远处微弱的亮光吸引了视线。  
那一瞬间他恍惚以为自己看到了海利亚女神的指引。

息吹轻手轻脚地走上前，在行进的过程中不小心踢到了路旁的石块。本不是什么值得注意的微小声响，却因为迷雾森林无比寂静的氛围被无限放大。男孩发出一声叹息。就在他以为这只特别的精灵会像以往他见到过的精灵们那样溜走的时候，对方在空中犹豫地转过一个圈，然后向着自己的方向直直冲了过来。  
这个举动吓到了迷路的勇者。息吹一时间有点拿不定主意自己应该先拔出武器，还是先向对方伸出双手。最终，被身体的条件反射和理智拉扯着的少年做出了一个有点傻的举动，他左手友好地伸向前去，右手却抽出了背在身后的大师剑。  
这只特别的精灵似乎对大师剑发出的光芒有了强烈的反应。息吹用手掌当作软垫，安全接住了横冲直撞到他手心里的冒失鬼。然后，金发的海拉鲁勇者听到了一个声音，带着特有的柔软和轻灵。

“——嘿！……林克？”

海利亚女神啊，他听到一只精灵开口说话，还准确无误地叫出了他的名字。息吹感到一阵头晕目眩，说不定明天，盘旋在海拉鲁城堡上方的灾厄就要炸了。

时已经在这片森林里转过第五圈了。

外表还是个孩子的人不免感到些许焦躁。迷失森林里郁郁葱葱，茂密的树木将头顶的天空切割得支离破碎。稀疏的阳光透过叶子的缝隙洒落下来，光影错落在幼小的勇者单薄的肩头。他胯下的旅伴似乎感受到了身上的人不稳的情绪，漂亮的枣红色小马扭过头来发出担忧的轻鸣，停下了前进的脚步。金发蓝瞳的男孩弯下腰去，安抚般拍了拍他这位可靠搭档的脖颈。

“坚持一下伊波娜，等前面遇到水源，我们再休息。”

枣红色小马驹长长地嘶鸣了一声，重新迈开了步伐。

身为一名已经完成任务拯救了世界、并经历过时间穿越的勇者，时不是第一次来到迷失森林，却是第一次在这里彻底迷了路。对从小在科奇利森林长大的海利亚人来说，位于家隔壁的迷失森林是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的游乐场。小时候和米多他们玩的捉迷藏，自己就从来没有输过。他骑着伊波娜走过那些自己闭着眼睛都能描绘出来的熟悉树丛，对时之勇者而言，这里的一草一木都深深地刻印在了自己的脑海里。所以当他第六次绕回到同一个地点时，金发的孩子感到了前所未有的慌乱。为什么我出不去了呢？究竟是哪里出了差错？明明之前都可以顺利出入的，明明有纳薇跟在身边的时候——

……纳薇。

那是自己生命中所拥有的第一只精灵，是只属于自己的光。在懵懂的海利亚男孩身边陪着他，鼓励他，引导他，直至这个男孩慢慢地成长为一名优秀的勇者。那些在一起度过的时光，是珍贵无比的宝藏。金发的少年咬牙擦去眼泪和混着血腥味的汗水，从跌倒的地方艰难地爬起身，向着下一个目标笔直地冲去。他不断地、不断地努力，最终拯救了世界——拯救了他所热爱的、爱着他的人们所在的海拉鲁大地。  
可是纳薇不见了。  
他所拯救的世界将他流放回了时间的缝隙中，他所完成的一切泯灭在时间的洪流中，蜕变回孩童模样的勇者牵着陪在自己身边唯一伙伴的手，最终在一切开始的地方弄丢了对方。

——为什么呢？是我做错了什么吗？

金发的男孩用清冽的泉水猛扑了把脸，在冰凉的刺激下用力摇了摇脑袋。不会的，纳薇一定还在这个森林的某处等着他——而他也只是不小心迷了路，在熟悉的梦魇里兜兜转转。总会找到的，时对自己说。比外表成熟得多的小孩子勇者很快冷静下来，他低头检查了一遍自己身上的装备，一切整备妥当后回身去唤自己的爱马。

“我们出发！伊波——”

稚嫩的嗓音戛然而止。时几乎是惊恐地发现刚才还跟在自己身侧的搭档不见了。似曾相识的场景让还是个孩子的人瞬间慌了神，没有注意到四周的景色发生的微妙变化。本应是树影斑驳的森林不知何时起了雾，阴暗潮湿黑乎乎一片。时本能地缩了下肩膀，向着四周小心翼翼地喊了几声。没有收到任何回应的幼小勇者不肯死心，扯开了嗓子继续叫喊，

“伊波娜……？”  
“伊波娜——！！”  
“你在吗……”  
“有人在吗——”  
“谁都好！！有人在吗！！！”  
“有没有人回答我——”  
“……”  
“…………”  
“……纳薇…………”

“——林克！！”

如同低声啜泣般呢喃而出的话语被熟悉的声音打断。维持着抱着膝盖缩成一团坐在原地的人讶异地抬起脸来，孩童瞪得巨大的圆瞳中映出一位少年模糊的影子，那人身边跟着一个自己一直一直都在寻找的身影。

“你没事吧……？”

幼年勇者整个人僵在原地，目光直愣愣地锁定在对方肩头停留的那只小精灵身上。时压根就没有听到身前的少年对自己说了什么，他就那样傻乎乎地盯着发光的精灵看，直到对方在他不知何时因泪水而模糊得一塌糊涂的视野下，飞向了自己哭得湿漉漉的脸颊。  
海利亚女神在上，强制成长为一个大人又变回了孩童的勇者发誓，自己还从没有在谁面前哭得这么狼狈过。时控制不住地小声呜咽着，他在自己断断续续的抽泣里听到了那个熟悉的声音——一直以来，从未间断，回荡在找寻失落友人的勇者每日的梦境里。

“——林克！林克！又见面了，你还好吗？……我好想你。”  
“…………嗯，我也是。纳薇。”

男孩用双手轻轻拢住对方，在精灵无措的上下飞舞中露出了久违的笑容。

息吹安静地站在原地等了一会儿。他觉得自己仿佛误入了什么奇怪的久别重逢的故事场景里，一时间有些尴尬。所幸经历过大风大浪的男孩很快就调整好了自己的心情。时抬起头向前望过来，少年的勇者回给他一个善解人意的微笑。

“……有哪里受伤吗？”  
“嗯没事的。谢谢你，大哥哥……林克？”

金发蓝瞳，还有背上自己无比熟悉的武器。小孩子勇者抽了声鼻子，轻而易举地猜到了面前人的身份。被猜中名字的人仿佛吓了一跳，动作夸张地向后仰起身体。或许是这只特殊的精灵的缘故——毕竟对方从一开始就一直大声呼唤着自己的名字。不，也许同时也是对方的名字？息吹感到了困惑，他歪起脑袋打量着身着绿衣的男孩和围绕着对方、发着光的精灵，对这个神奇的组合产生了奇妙的亲近感。这一连串的反应成功逗乐了面前的金发男孩，先代的勇者大人像个普通的小孩子一样，弯下腰去笑得上气不接下气。

“重新介绍一下。我的名字也叫做林克，是时之勇者……为了区分，可以直接叫我时。”

等到笑够了，算是个前辈的幼年勇者轻咳了一下，礼貌地开口，同时向对面的少年行了一个标准的见面礼。小孩子郑重其事的动作吓坏了平日里从不在乎礼仪的息吹，这个世界的勇者手足无措地摆了摆手，憋了半天才堪堪挤出几个字。

“旷野的……勇者，息吹。”

似乎是觉得自己的语句太过简短，少年想了想，在对方疑问的目光下环视四周，困扰地挠了挠脑袋后又加上一句话，

“——我想，我们需要想办法先从这个森林里出去。”

离开森林这种事情，有纳薇在，一切都变得顺理成章。

漂亮的精灵在两人的身边忽左忽右地飞舞着，在海利亚女神的祝福下指引着两位勇者步入正确的方向。在他们踏出森林边缘的时候，时间已经是黎明了。来自另一个世界的幼年勇者站在高高的山崖上面，目视着清晨的太阳自海拉鲁大地的尽头缓缓升起。时任由阳光缓缓笼罩在自己身上，他安静地望着脚下辽阔的大地，那些熟悉又陌生的草原和建筑，被铺上一层满怀希望的光芒。

——那是他所爱的海拉鲁。是历代勇者用生命去守护、去爱着的家。

金发的孩童突然觉得自己的眼睛有点痒。他抬起手背擦去眼角的湿润，转过头来。身侧的少年目光温柔地望向自己，背光让他的身影镀上一层金色的明亮。仿若神明。这个世界的勇者绽开一个微笑，他像自一百年的沉睡中苏醒、第一次凝望这片大地时那样张开双臂。息吹用清亮的声线开口，嗓音骄傲而张扬，

“——欢迎来到这个世界。时。”

这是沉眠了百年的勇者，和来自另一个世界的妖精少年相遇的故事。

TBC


	2. 沉眠百年的勇者与妖精少年 2

卡卡利科村。这是息吹带时来到的第一个村子。

清晨的阳光晃得初来乍到的勇者眼睛生疼，他高大的后辈体贴地靠过来，用身体帮他挡住亮光。息吹蹲下身子，将自己的视线与眼前小小的勇者蓝色的眸子平齐。海拉鲁的英杰温柔地询问他来自异世界的小客人，你想先到哪里去呢？

“……村子。”

思考了一会儿，身着绿衣的客人在面前人投下的阴影里抬起小孩子圆润的脸庞，发光的精灵乖巧地停留在他的肩头。

“我想去这边的村子里看看。”

大抵勇者们对自己冒险经历中所接触到的第一个村子都有些雏鸟情节的。息吹拿出他的希卡石板，在踮起脚尖的小勇者好奇的目光下点开了地图。金发的英杰毫不费力就注意到了对方在扫过某个地名时微微睁大的瞳孔，他果断地在那个地点设置了一枚发光的图标。  
卡卡利科，在希卡族的语言里用来形容公鸡的鸣叫。  
时松开环绕着息吹脖颈的手，从对方身上跳下来，还没来得及站稳身子就受到了神庙附近游荡的几只咕咕鸡的热烈欢迎。蓝衣的少年好笑地望着眼前的孩童在鸡群中左躲右闪的模样，将手中的希卡石板收进了腰间。谢天谢地石板里的传送对对方而言也是有效的，毕竟他还从来没试过和其他人一起使用这个功能。为了避免意外，息吹不顾对方的激烈反对，将还不到自己腰际的小孩子勇者一手捞起来抱在了怀里——就像他现在所做的一样。

“——放我下来！我才不怕它们呢！！”

时奋力地挥舞着被夹在少年胸前的手臂，抗议对方将自己当成了需要被人照顾的小孩子那样按在怀中的举动。可惜身高占绝对优势的人淡然地无视了他的反应。金发的勇者安抚地拍了拍他的背，同时有技巧地躲开了围绕在身边的咕咕鸡向山下走去。

“是的是的，但我想你不会想体验一把被扑腾到一身鸡毛的滋味。”

幼年的勇者瞬间回想起自己曾满村子上蹿下跳捉鸡的经历，扯着对方胸前的衣襟乖乖闭上了嘴。

卡卡利科村的村民总是友善而好客的。在群山之中的隐蔽位置让这个希卡族的村庄在百年前灾厄的冲击下得以幸存。但这并不代表村里的人与世隔绝。有些旅行的商人会隔三差五来到这里，卖出其他地方难得一见的特产，换取这里独特的商品。村民见惯了稀奇古怪的旅行者们，对跟在勇者身边的孩童也只是偷偷多瞥上几眼。  
小孩子总是惹人怜爱的。在从山头的神庙步向村子的过程中，金发的孩童怀里被莫名其妙地塞进了各式各样的东西。最开始是树上掉下来的苹果、几根刚从地里拔出来的新鲜胡萝卜，最后居然被一位乐呵呵的老爷爷塞了个巨大的铠甲南瓜。时抱着一大堆的水果蔬菜有些手足无措地站在房屋外的阶梯下，蓝衣的勇者只是拍拍他的脑袋，就留下他独自一人跑去见了这里的长老。金发的孩童长长地叹了口气，在门口守卫们善意的笑声中扭过头去。

然后他便看到了，在旁边一溜排开的小小石像。

每一个石像面前的盘子里都端端正正地摆放着一个苹果，啊——那大概是村里的孩子们放在那里的，守卫之一的男子笑着解释。时低头看了看自己怀里满满当当的东西，又抬起头扫过这一排奇奇怪怪的石像，径直向着其中一个空置的石盘走去。

“——呀哈哈！我被发现了！！”

时被吓了一跳，维持着准备往盘子里再扔一个胡萝卜的动作僵在原地——那里面已经被他歪歪扭扭地放了一个苹果。男孩眨了眨因惊讶而睁大的蓝色眼睛，环顾四周，却发现身后的守卫似乎完全没有注意到自己这边的异状。

“……咦？你不是那位勇者大人，你也能看到我吗？你是谁呢？”

绿色的小精灵撑着一片叶子飘浮在半空中，有些好奇地凑了过来。一直安静地隐藏在男孩帽子中的精灵警惕地飞了出来，围绕着面前突然出现的生物转了一圈。绿油油的小家伙似乎并不害怕精灵，小小的克洛格发出了开心的笑声，这个画面让来自异界的勇者感到了令人怀念的熟悉感。时也跟着笑了起来，他将怀里的东西一股脑地放进了面前的石盘里。

“我是勇者的一位朋友，”

男孩好笑地看着绿色的精灵对满满当当的食物发出快乐的赞叹声，伸出手指去轻轻戳了戳对方嗡嗡作响的叶片。

“可以告诉我你的故事吗？”

海拉鲁的英杰从英帕的房子里出来的时候，正看到绿衣的男孩和面前的克洛格相谈甚欢——原来这种地方也藏了一个。息吹挠了挠自己的脑袋，脚步轻快地走上前去，将石盘里盛放的所有水果都捡起来放进了自己的口袋。  
这个行为理所当然地引起了时和绿色精灵的不满。金发的少年不得不在对方控诉的目光下跑去附近的空地借了那里的锅，用收集来的食物做了一锅丰盛的南瓜汤。

“那么，你接下来有什么打算吗？”

息吹停下举着勺子往自己嘴里塞的手，鼓着半边脸颊怔怔地望向对方。刚准备开口，就被幼小的前辈嫌弃地捂住了嘴巴。

“德库……有位长辈曾教导过我，要把吃的东西咽下去再说话。”

野生的勇者三两下吞下口中的食物，无所谓地用手背抹了把嘴角。要说下一步前往的地点，他的确有个地方需要过去看看。前不久才将希卡石板里记录的十二个记忆地点找齐的人闭上眼睛，想起刚刚在英帕房间的墙上看到的那幅画像。

“有想要去的地方。不过如果你有什么在意的地点，可以尽管提——说不定我们可以顺路。”

绿衣的孩童低下头，将自己手中的南瓜汤搅了很久。时盯着浓稠的汤汁中那个小小的漩涡，好半天才挤出了一句话，

“——克洛格森林，”  
他说，声音轻得像害怕打碎一个不切实际的梦境，

“我想去克洛格森林看看。”

金发的少年有点想笑，他正努力绷住自己的嘴角，好让自己在前辈面前显得不那么失礼。息吹尽力让自己忘掉对方在听闻克洛格森林就位于他们之前刚刚走出的迷雾森林的正中央时，脸上浮现出的表情。体贴的英杰本想将对方抱在怀里一口气传送过去，奈何幼小的勇者对这种便捷的旅行方式第一次表现出了拒绝的态度。

“我想仔细地看一看，你所在的海拉鲁。”

时说，蓝色的眼眸因为小孩子认真的神情而闪闪发光。息吹在这样的眼神下很快败下阵来，他掏出希卡石板按出地图，两人针对路线的选择讨论了很久。从卡卡利科的南部绕路，正好要经过他所要去的双子山。息吹拍了拍对方的脑袋收起石板，临时决定在村里的旅馆歇息一晚——毕竟，这是一段不算短的旅程，需要充足的准备和体力。  
时很不满对方将自己当成是小孩子的举动，在跟着息吹来到旅馆的前台时，无视村人宠溺的神情刻意强调了他们需要两张床。

一直到傍晚，金发的少年都坐在燃着火的锅前忙碌地制作着各种料理。整个卡卡利科村的空气中都飘荡着食物的香气，让这个隐匿在山峦间的小村庄瞬间溢满了生活的气息。绿衣的小勇者目睹着对方从口袋里源源不断地掏出数不尽的各种原料，神情从一开始的震撼到后来的习以为常。偶尔会有几个被香味吸引过来的孩童，咽着口水叽叽喳喳地围上前，时便心情很好地将刚出锅的食物分享出去，陪着他们热热闹闹地一起吃掉热乎乎的烤肉串和新鲜的炸蘑菇。

“……只有食物？你不制作些药剂之类的吗？”

等到太阳的最后一丝余晖也隐没在山头的阴影里的时候，来自另一个世界的勇者前辈忍不住开口问道。时想起了自己口袋中曾经塞满的那些花花绿绿的瓶瓶罐罐，很是怀疑被对方塞进包里的那些五花八门食物的效力。息吹苦恼地抓了抓头发，将锅底的火尽责地熄灭掉。

“嗯……我，不太喜欢那些药的味道。”

要是对方知晓了药剂的原材料，不知道会露出什么表情来。息吹在幼年前辈如同看一个任性孩童的目光中站起身，缓缓地伸了一个懒腰。  
道路上星星点点的萤火虫点亮了卡卡利科村的灯火，到小孩子们睡觉的时间了。

幼年的勇者睡得并不安稳。

绿衣的孩童将自己蜷缩成紧紧的一团，靠在床铺的角落里。海拉鲁的英杰曾好脾气地询问过他要不要一起睡，小小的勇者回想起自己刚见面就在对方面前哭得一塌糊涂的样子，硬是咬着嘴唇生硬地拒绝了对方。  
时在半梦半醒间猛地睁开了眼睛。他平复着自己急促的呼吸，尝试着去忘记梦里那些可怕的怪物。他的脑海内还残留着坠落进无底深渊时涌入耳中的风声，和似乎下一秒就会落在身上的、巨大无比的月亮。名为纳薇的精灵担忧地围绕在他的身旁，最后安静地落在了一只伸过来的手掌上面。

“虽然已经很晚了……你想去一个地方看看吗？”

嗓音温和且耐心。来自另一个世界的勇者眨了眨眼睛，在不知何时起身并穿戴完毕的少年面前犹豫地点了点头。

夜晚的森林完全变了个样子。

黑漆漆的树丛附近的蘑菇散发出蓝色的荧光，绿色的萤火被突然到来的不速之客惊得四散奔逃。恍惚间看到了像是兔子一样发光的生物，绿衣的勇者松开了对方牵着自己的手去揉了揉眼睛，再看过去，只有一片静谧的黑暗。

拐过一个弯，便被突如其来的亮光刺痛了眼睛。

要不是息吹适时的提醒，时很难想象大精灵之泉会隐藏在这种地方。金发的少年对着他做了一个保持安静的手势，时才注意到对方换上了那件易于潜行的服装。小小的勇者在目睹了对方上蹿下跳吓跑了所有的精灵后叹了口气，带着手里的纳薇走上前去。

——精灵总是更加青睐小孩子的。

息吹有些嫉妒地望着不费吹灰之力便被四散逃走的精灵们围绕的人，藏在面罩后面悄悄地撇了下嘴。

“……你没有瓶子之类的吗？”

时不可思议地望着眼前蹲在地上徒手抓精灵频频失败还不肯放弃的少年，终于忍不住出声问道。他的后辈一脸迷茫地转过身来，用无辜的眼神表明他从未准备过瓶子这种东西。绿衣的小勇者摇了摇头，摘下自己尖尖的帽子，将亲近的精灵们轻轻拢在里面，收进了怀里。

直到回到旅店，时才意识到对方半夜里不惜大费周章抓来精灵是为了自己。  
息吹将那些难缠的小家伙们放了出来，轻柔的光芒环绕在金发孩童的四周，连空气也变得柔和起来。这样你便可以睡个好觉了——时望着对方眼睛里传达出的这个意思，有些窘迫地低下头去，很久很久，才用细小的声音道了声谢。

其实不用这么麻烦的……

绿衣的勇者将脑袋埋进枕头里，试图隐藏自己微微发红的脸颊。

——下一次，两个人一起睡就好了。

那一定是一份，能够消除穿越了百年时光孤独的温暖。

TBC


	3. 沉眠百年的勇者与妖精少年 3

第二天早上出发的时候，是个难得的晴好天气。

从卡卡利科村沿着蜿蜒的小道一路向南，道路被挤在山峦之间，路旁有着下雨后垂挂下来的涓涓细流和小小的水洼。全副武装的金发少年牵着绿衣男孩的手，步伐轻快地向前。遥远的路途是需要马匹的，息吹的马全都寄放在遍布海拉鲁主干道附近的驿站里，而距离卡卡利科村最近的一个驿站，恰好位于他们要去的双子峰边上。  
时有些好奇地打量着四周的岩壁，注意到不远处有一只绿色的小精灵在向他们打招呼——是一只克洛格，小勇者下意识地判断，对方和他昨天在石像附近发现的生物很相似。

“这些像叶子一样的精灵，他们总是这么无处不在吗？”  
“嗯……我想是的，总能在奇怪的地方找到他们，就像捉迷藏一样——啊，这只是我以前来村子的途中找到的。”

蓝衣的少年放缓了脚步，在口袋里摸索了半天，向着冲两位勇者挥舞双手的克洛格扔过去一个苹果，获得了对方一声欣喜的尖叫。海拉鲁的勇者总觉得自己的前辈对这种小生物有种奇妙的亲近感——那么他会喜欢克洛格森林的，息吹想，毕竟那里充满了各式各样的克洛格。

他们并肩走了很长一段距离。路上偶尔会遇到去往村子的旅行商人，息吹拖着不怎么习惯和他人交流的小前辈，兴致勃勃地浏览对方展示出来的货物。相较于商人们大包小包、塞得满满当当的行囊，两位勇者的装备过于简洁了，对比之下倒像是外出游玩的亲子。  
被这样再三打趣之后身经百战的小勇者有些恼了。时抿着嘴巴原地表演了一个连续的前滚翻，瞬间就将他眉眼里掩藏着笑意的后辈甩去了身后。息吹讶异了一下，不得不举起手来吹着口哨，用尽全力奔跑着追上了对方。

时间在两人你追我赶的过程中流逝得飞快，几个小时后他们便出了山谷。时在一块高地上停住了脚步，一望无际的草原铺开在他蓝色的眸底。经历了百年的残垣断壁隐没在齐腰高的草丛中，像是已经坏掉的机械残骸遍布四野。是一片荒野，缺少人烟，远远地能看到野马在恣意地奔跑。  
这让他突兀地想起了自己自七年的沉眠中醒来后，走出时间神殿所看到的景象。

这里——或者是很久的以前——发生过什么？

发呆的幼小勇者被一只手抚上了脑袋，用力揉乱了他的金发。时不得不抱怨着拉紧了自己的帽子，防止它被对方过大的力道扯落在地上。比他高出了一个头的少年指着远方神庙若隐若现的蓝色光亮轻声开口，嗓音淡得没有任何情绪。

“……就要到了。”

在经过一座被毁坏得相当严重的石桥时，天色突然阴沉下来——大概要下雨了，海拉鲁的天气总是这样阴晴不定。息吹收回了望向天空的视线拉了拉自己的外套，蓦地被身侧的孩童扯住了衣角。他顺着对方所示的方向向前望去，看到了一名独自一人站在桥头、缩紧了肩膀不停发抖的旅人。  
海拉鲁英杰的手指动了动，突然伸过去握紧了身侧男孩的手。

“——到我身后去。”

后来时才知道，这个世界里对勇者抱有敌意的，不仅仅是隶属灾厄的怪物。他看着上一秒还在瑟瑟发抖的旅人突兀地变为了全身被忍衣包裹起来的敌人，还未来得及惊讶便发现对方不知何时全身着起了火。伊盖队的小兵惊叫着扔掉武器和香蕉，咒骂着海拉鲁的英杰“嘭”地一声消失不见了。被骂的人游刃有余地收起了弓和搭在上面的火箭，神情自然地走上前去，将掉落在地的卢比和香蕉收进了自己的背包。

“……”

幼小的勇者扭过头去。他突然不是很想知道，他后辈口袋里那些挤得满满的大剑香蕉，都是从哪里得来的了。

步行到底是比较慢的，加上两人在路途中因为桥下藏着的一只克洛格而耗费了相当多的时间，他们最终抵达双子驿站时，已经是傍晚了。驿站对面的神庙在暗下来的天色里渐渐亮了起来，蓝色的荧光如同飘忽不定的鬼火，幽幽地照亮了神庙前的一小片池塘。  
有一位旅人每天晚上都会站在那里仰望着美丽的蓝色幽光，息吹知道。那确实是一副很美的景色，可惜池塘太浅了，只是个小水洼，里面甚至都没有鱼——当少年将这个想法脱口而出的时候，他身边幼小的前辈和那位女性旅人一起抬起头来，用一种很不赞成的神情望着他。英勇的海拉鲁英杰确实没有半点浪漫情怀，女性旅人摇了摇头，搞不懂这样的人为什么都能有一个这么大的孩子。

息吹不以为意地拉着时来到驿站的锅旁燃起篝火，没有什么比填饱自己的肚子更加重要——尤其在奔波了整整一天之后。绿衣的孩童看着自己的后辈将包里刚拿到的新鲜香蕉扔进烧得滋滋作响的锅中，难得地对接下来要吃的料理质量产生了怀疑。  
息吹哼着歌将锅里煮到看不出形状的汤汁在身边人嫌弃的眼神下一口闷进嘴里，却突兀地顿住了。他在对方担忧的目光中用力拍了几下胸口，拉起还没回过神来的小勇者就向驿站旁边的空地冲去。

——料理的属性，发生了微妙的变化。

双子驿站的西纳巴冈，是一位喜欢研究月相的专家。这位每晚都乐此不疲地独自一人仰望月亮的学者还没回过神来，就被经常光顾的金发少年撞了个满怀。海拉鲁的英杰牵着一个跑得上气不接下气的男孩——那可怜的孩子看起来晚饭才吃到一半，手里还握着一个啃了两口的烤肉串。  
月相专家摇了摇头，还未等英杰开口就告知了对方他迫切想要询问的答案：

“这种躁动感……今晚恐怕会有什么事情发生吧——”

时还没搞清楚状况就被比他高了一个头的少年塞进了驿站的帐篷里。今晚我们哪里都不去。他的后辈这样宣布，留下他一个自己出去收拾那些还未吃净的料理。幼小的勇者一头雾水地呆在原地站了一会儿——他还记得将手中的烤肉吃完——随即撩开驿站的布帘追了出去。  
在时踏出帐篷的那一刻，一轮巨大的、鲜红的满月，自天边升起来了。

血色的残片飞舞在四周，仿佛空气都在燃烧。那些细碎的光影交错着布满空间的每一个角落，像是一场越烧越烈、永远无法熄灭的厉火。曾去过落月世界的勇者整个人呆愣在原地，怔怔地望着海拉鲁大地上的夜空逐渐被月亮染成一片望不到尽头的赤红。  
那是怎样一副地狱般的景象。

红月很快便消失得无影无踪，皎洁的月光冷冷地洒落在草原的废墟上。直到息吹处理完琐事回到驿站的门口，时都没有再动过。小小的勇者抬起头，拼命掩盖声音里满溢而出的恐惧，息吹发现自己无法读懂对方此刻脸上的表情。

“——月亮……会掉下来吗？”

时问。

一直到入夜后很久，怀里的孩童都没有停下他下意识的颤抖。金发的少年叹了口气，动作轻柔地收紧了自己揽着对方的手臂。

……那一定不是什么美好的记忆。

失忆的勇者如此断定道。他想起了自己历经千辛万苦才去到的那十二个特殊的地点，很多地点的附近甚至有着不好对付的怪物和强力的敌人。那些细碎的记忆如同堆积在脑海中的流沙，顺着时间一点一滴地流失在了百年的岁月里。他看到自己应该拯救的公主在哭泣，看到灾厄复活时人们惊慌失措的脸。记忆中的自己如此陌生，围绕在四周、似曾相识的同伴——属于他的过去，对现在的他而言，更像是被遗忘的陈旧的历史碎片。

复生后的英杰跑遍了整个海拉鲁大陆，和所有遇到的旅人们都说过话，接受了所有能帮上忙的任务。他穿梭在人群里，所经之处看起来人声鼎沸，却和孤独的勇者毫不相关。  
息吹觉得自己生活在一个跨越了百年的时间缝隙里，身后是碰触不到的过去，眼前是无休无止的未来。就像被封锁在了一个沙漏的夹缝，既无法沉溺在仿佛是别人的回忆里，又无法安稳于现实的生活中。他曾经的同伴们都存在于零碎的往昔记忆里，带着一百年前物是人非的沧桑。

息吹低下头去，将下巴轻轻靠在了怀里人的头顶。他幼小的前辈整个人都被自己拢在了胸前，对方在被子里迷迷糊糊地吐出几句梦呓，本能地往身前的温暖里缩了缩身子。  
温度是可以传染的。时的呼吸逐渐变得安稳而平和，海拉鲁的勇者将脑袋埋下去悄悄地吸了口气——小孩子金色的发丝里，有模糊的阳光的味道。

就像他第一次从复苏神庙中走出来，所见到的太阳。

TBC


	4. 沉眠百年的勇者与妖精少年 4

息吹的睡姿很不好。或者说，相当糟糕。

“——嘿林克！起床了！！”

勇者们历来都是贪睡的。当时被不耐烦的精灵用翅膀扇出的气流唤醒时，发现自己被面前这个沉睡了百年也没有学会正确睡姿的大男孩手脚并用地抱了个严严实实。柔软的手臂和双腿里三层外三层地将金发的小勇者缠得喘不上气来，时用力推了把对方的胸膛，同时踢着被压在下方的小腿，试图将自己从这个有窒息危险的环境里拯救出来。海拉鲁的英杰咕哝了几句，在怀中人毫不停歇的挣扎和喊叫声中变本加厉地收紧了胳膊。  
息吹最终是被纳薇撞醒的。生气的精灵冲着少年的额头狠狠来了一下，成功地让对方揉着脑袋放开了自己最重要的朋友。金发的少年勇者迷迷糊糊地环顾四周，盯着眼前的绿衣孩童足足愣了有半分钟，才回过神来般咧开嘴角，打了个轻飘飘的招呼。

“…………早啊、”

时突然就担心起他这位后辈，哪天露宿野外醒来后被怪物们戳成筛子的风险。

被莫名担忧了的人望着坐在锅前气呼呼地吃着自己那份早餐的孩童，无奈地耸了耸肩膀。来自异世界的小勇者或许不知道，这片海拉鲁大地上的英杰，平日里的睡眠时间几乎少得可怜。也许入眠百年醒来后记忆一片空白的无措感太过清晰，息吹非常讨厌这种无法自控地短暂失去意识的感觉。他宁愿在安全僻静的角落里点上一簇篝火，抱膝蜷缩在一旁，守着跳动的火光直至天明。偶尔会有几次太过疲累不得不寻一处驿站休憩的情况，息吹也强迫自己维持着警惕的浅眠。任何微小的异动都能令这个紧绷的少年瞬间清醒过来——对于这一点，息吹早已经习惯了。要说的话，这么长时间以来，除了他自己买下的那所房子，他还是第一次在有着旁人的情况下睡得如此安稳。

金发的少年冲着头顶上方的太阳尽情地伸了个懒腰，下意识地想念起昨晚怀中残存的、仿若阳光般的温暖。

双子驿站的老板相比于其他驿站总是要更加热情一点。息吹办齐了手续，看着对方利落地从马厩里牵出了一匹漂亮的棕红色骏马——这是陪伴了他很久的、自己最爱的一匹坐骑。少年没有注意到跟在他身后的男孩瞬间瞪大的眼睛，他仔细地打量起马鞍的位置和缰绳的长度，思考着如何才能更舒适地让面前的马匹多乘坐一位幼小的客人。

“…………伊波娜？”

小心翼翼的语气，被唤了名字的马和它的主人一齐回过头来。息吹有点震惊地望着自己这匹一向高傲的坐骑动作优雅地走上前，亲昵地低下头，用嘴巴去蹭男孩惊喜万分的脸颊。要知道，伊波娜的脾气骄傲得很，自己当初可是花费了不少时间和精力去驯服这位任性的小公主。或许勇者天生就拥有受动物喜爱的亲和力？息吹摇了摇头，那肯定不包括自己——动物们对他向来都是唯恐避之不及的。

“——你知道她的名字？”  
“是的，她和我曾经的伙伴——非常、非常地相似……”

时被伊波娜用舌头舔得整个额头都湿漉漉的。幼小的男孩咯咯笑着想要避开对方的过度热情，不得不从口袋里忙乱地翻出一根在卡卡利科村时拿到的速速胡萝卜。有着雪白鬓毛的小姑娘十分满意地喷出一声鼻息，毫不客气地笑纳了它。  
海拉鲁的勇者望着对方终于明朗起来的笑容，暗地里如释重负地长出口气。如果可以，他永远不想在绿衣孩童的脸上看到昨晚血月过后的那种表情了。

成年的马匹对小孩子来说还是太高了。幼小的勇者不得不在自己后辈的帮助下手脚并用地坐到了马鞍的前部，熟悉的视野让他仿佛回到了自己七年后第一次跨上马背的日子。像是感应到了他的情绪，伊波娜回过头来，用鼻尖给了小小的骑士一个安抚的磨蹭。时伸出手想要去够横在自己面前的缰绳，却被身后突然探出的一只手臂抢了过去。还没来得及表达自己的不满，金发的少年便动作娴熟地一跃而起，跨坐在他的身后牵起绳索，抱着怀里的前辈策马向前冲去。  
伊波娜的四蹄和尾巴在阳光的映照下像在发光，小孩子讶异的叫喊淹没在一阵愉悦的嘶鸣声中，随着风飘出了很远。

哈特诺堡垒。这是百年前那场灾难的最后，勇者所战斗的战场的名字。

时在马背上快速地瞥了周围的机械残骸们一眼。怪异的钢铁外壳和触手，七零八落地散布在这片平原中。数量太多了，草丛里、池塘边、残存的墙壁旁，到处都是这些东西的身影。那些是守护者——他听到自己身后的少年好心地开口解释道，声音透过胸腔的震动闷闷地传递过来——是令我陷入百年沉眠的罪魁祸首。  
绿衣的小勇者瞳孔轻轻颤动了一下，条件反射地捉紧了手中马鞍的边角。百年——那是自己所经历的时间间隔的十倍有余。当这位勇者再次苏醒过来的时候，有没有被突然砸下的时间的沧桑感压得喘不过气呢？  
跨越了百年的勇者只是拉了拉缰绳，放慢了马的脚步，在一处散发着微光的地方停了下来。

“——我不记得了。”

旷野的勇者这样说道，少年的笑容温柔得似要落泪，

“所有的一切，甚至连自己是谁都记不清了。”  
“……所以我会找寻石板里记录下来的不同地点，试着回想起我所丢失的记忆。”  
“这里……大概就是最后一个地方了。”  
“我想，那一定是极为重要、却并不会让人感到开心的东西。”

时没有阻止对方。  
绿衣的孩童安静地看着海拉鲁的勇者下了马，走到发光的地点拿出了希卡石板。他的后辈如同雕塑一般，呆立在原地站了很久，久到太阳在两人的身侧铺上了一层薄薄的余晖。  
少年终于动了。时看到未明的情绪在对方的眼底翻涌，抬起的手臂伸出又放下。最终，息吹只是平静地将希卡石板收回自己的腰间，翻身跨上了马背。

“天晚了。我们回去吧。”

幼小的前辈抿了抿唇，还是皱着眉头问了一句，

“——你看到了什么？”

他的后辈松下手中的缰绳，漂亮的光之马悄无声息地踏在逐渐变暗的天色里。

“……关于我死亡之前，如何倒下的回忆。”  
“直到最后，都没能保护好她。”  
“居然还让应该被保护的人挡在自己面前，”

息吹微微侧过脑袋，清冷的眸子淡淡地映照着天边浮上来的月光。

“我是一个卑微软弱的、  
——失败者。”

息吹休息得很早，这并不常见。  
起码和对方相处的这几天里是这样。时坐在驿站的床边叹了口气，并不知晓对方此前一直没有正儿八经地睡上一觉的事。一旁的油灯将他小小的影子拉长，打在对方裹起来的被褥上面。幼小的前辈犹豫了一会儿，在阴影里覆盖上自己的一只手。被子里的少年动了一下，没有拒绝。

百年后的失忆说不定是海利亚女神赋予勇者的救赎了，时想。逼迫一个好不容易忘却了所有的昔日英雄一点一点捡回他所应承受的重担、责任、枷锁，和痛失所爱之人的痛苦——是一件多么残忍的事情。  
所做的一切都没有人记得，和只有自己失去记忆，到底哪个才更加令人感到悲伤呢？

幼小的孩童将自己的整个身子缓缓向前倾倒过去，压在了对方的身上。然后时滚了两下身体，一口气钻进了对方的被子里。他不知道该如何去安慰自己的这位后辈，只能做出一个有点孩子气的举动，尽管他早已不是孩子了——也许曾经是，在经历了那么多次的时间回溯之后，就连时自己也不确定自己是否还能算在“孩童”的范围。  
他的心，大概会比他的灵魂更快地苍老过去。

息吹摸索着抱住了小小的勇者，闭上了眼睛，眼前是他曾经见过的、遍布世界各地的废墟。所有的一切都在告诉他，你失败了。所有的残垣断壁都在提醒他没能保护好的那些亡魂。整个海拉鲁大地都压在他的身上，都压在名为“林克”的肩头。  
——那是他们用灵魂发誓去守护的存在，那是他们不得往生的沉重枷锁。

许久之后，海拉鲁的现任勇者才轻声开口，自两人相遇后第一次认认真真地叫出了对方的名字。

“时。”

他说，声音隔着被褥有些沉闷，

“抱歉啊……在到达森林之前，你愿不愿意陪我去几个稍微有点远的地方走一走呢？”

——我想邀请你看看我的家。它曾多么美丽，虽然它已死去百年。

TBC


End file.
